


我忠诚的圣伯纳犬

by black_f73



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1495132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_f73/pseuds/black_f73





	我忠诚的圣伯纳犬

我忠诚的圣伯纳犬。

Gibbs这么叫DiNozzo通常都是在他心情还不错的时候。

当那位年轻的探员犯了点无关紧要的小错，或者他那永远都渡不过去的青春期捣蛋劲又上来了的时候，Gibbs就会略微带点善意的讽刺这么叫出来，句尾偶尔还会带着一个音调上扬的嗯哼。  
然后DiNozzo就会手忙脚乱的解释，语速飞快态度诚恳，再然后变得吭吭巴巴，最终在Gibbs冷酷的目光下委屈成一句“sorry，boss。”

那样子像极了一只被主人责怪的大狗，耷拉着耳朵偷瞄过来。

虽然从来没有流露过，不过基本上Gibbs是很喜欢这个段落的，就像主人和狗狗之间某种特定的亲昵方式，有时很让人愉悦。

然而所谓的比喻的意思就是说，没有人真的希望事情会按照纯字面上的解释一丝不苟的变成现实。

所以当Gibbs被十万火急的请到Abby的实验室并被告知趴在他面前那只浑身散发着饱受蹂躏已然放弃的大狗就是他那位年轻的特别探员Anthony DiNozzo后，他不认为这是一个适当的笑话。

尤其讲笑话的人看起来一点讲笑话的意思也没有。

Abby伤心欲绝一脸自责的倒在McGee的怀里，而MIT的高才生丝毫没有发扬绅士风度安慰一下女士的意思，只是挂着经典的麦式困惑表情一副被超越了常识，想象力，理解范围的愁云惨淡样，至于在Gibbs跨进实验室大门后就用一副外科医生刚从失败了的手术室里出来对家属说“对不起，我们已经尽力了（这绝不是我的责任）”的表情告诉他关于这匪夷所思的事的Ziva，则定定的看着他好像后者点个头这事就这么算了一样。

“这是只黄金犬，”Gibbs冷酷的说，“Tony是圣伯纳犬。”

McGee几乎跳起来表示他也是这么认为的，而在Abby强拉着他的领子的作用力下，只得又半窒息的蹲回去，乖乖把可怜的歌特女孩揽在怀里。

而那只已经绝望倒地的大狗则在听到冷酷的Boss这句话之后，身体又向地板嵌下去了几公分。

“所以你们实施了一个错误的魔法。”Gibbs眼神锐利的盯着羞愧三人组外加一只已经背过去了的大狗，在他问出到底发生了什么事到他总结出这荒谬答案的半个小时内，他不得不三次用尖锐的口哨声打断这号称三个半人类的争吵参杂着犬吠和几乎会无止境下去的跑题。

唯一值得庆幸的是Ducky已经下班并离开了NCIS大楼，如果再加上那位老法医的引经据典絮絮叨叨，Gibbs不知道自己还能不能保持冷静。

或者他根本就不用保持冷静。

“如果我没记错的话，距离愚人节还有半年，”虽然没有人胆敢用“在愚人节被愚弄的人不能生气”这个规则来测试他的脾气，毕竟Gibbs名字里第二个b可不是白来的，他停了一下，又把房间的温度往下降了几度，“如果我在30秒内没有看见Tony，我会亲自帮他在脖子上捆上项圈的。”

“我知道这很难相信，但没有人在愚弄你，Gibbs。”Ziva看了眼可怜巴巴的大狗，然后硬着头皮移开了桌子上那些堆在一起的证物盒，下面露出来一个含义叵测的魔法阵，还附带扒拉出几根烧了一半的蜡烛，McGee则交出了Tony烟灰色的西装，白色衬衣，黑色的皮鞋，斜条纹领带，还有内裤和钱包，这些衣物被分装在几个证物袋里，按照政府的规范严格呈放在证物盒里，而Abby则小心翼翼的瞄了眼脸色越来越不好看的Gibbs，最终交出了那本写着中级魔法简易读本的书。

于是NCIS的鉴证实验室立刻就变成了某个邪教组织的犯罪现场，而且看情况犯人们似乎已经想好了因地制宜的灭迹方法。

Gibbs把呈上来的东西一一审视然后一个一个的丢回到证物盒里，让他觉得可恨的是他那著名的直觉似乎已经先于常识接受了这个越来越笑不出来的玩笑，而另一方面来说，如果他不能相信这三位探员的证词他就只能相信Tony正在这栋大楼的某处裸奔。

“这只是个用于许愿的魔法阵，”随着大Boss已经接近极限的目光，Abby突然从McGee身边跳开，像阵黑色的小旋风一样抱住Gibbs，极力为自己的第二专业辩解，“就好像那些说今天扎根绿色的缎带就能提高恋爱运的星象占卜一样，真的，Gibbs，从来没有过任何效果，我发誓，哪怕在万圣节上也没发生过任何变化。”

Abby用那种许愿的造型两手交握放在胸前，她抬着眼看着Gibbs，OK，Gibbs总是会原谅她的…然后转身狠狠抽打McGee的。

而且严格意义上来说这也不全是她的错，虽然，呃…操作是由她完成的，但不一定就是操作失误，也许有点别的什么原因…

“许愿。”Gibbs重重的念出这两个单词，打断Abby发出声音的心理活动，地板上的大狗发出一声绝望的呻吟，Gibbs眉毛都没有动摇一下，“许什么见鬼的愿。”

所有人统一的开始摇头，频率幅度惊人的一致。

“给我搞清楚发生了什么事，”Gibbs把那本中级魔法简易读本丢到McGee的身上，然后捧着Abby的脸颊，压迫式的望进那双涂着重重眼线的眼睛里，“现在。”

Gibbs推开自家的大门，毫无疑问的，这栋坐落在DC隶属于NCIS特别探员Leroy Jethro Gibbs的住宅轻易的就向它的主人敞开了大门，从来没有上锁的习惯，也从来没有任何报警系统，然而自从第三任前妻搬离之后，这里就再也没有发生过任何洗劫事件。

而他身后的Tony…或者是曾经的特别探员Anthony DiNozzo，则耷拉着脑袋耷拉着耳朵耷拉着尾巴筋疲力尽的走进屋子，径直跳上沙发，然后面朝靠背躺下，一动不动。

Gibbs仍旧站在门口，凝视了片刻才甩上门走进来，他手上拿着已经严重拖后了的晚餐，还有一杯喝剩下的咖啡，这种高热深黑的苦味液体总能让他保持冷静理智。

Abby已经由McGee一路护送回家，并且被责令继续协助小女巫搞清楚这件荒谬的事是怎么发生该怎么解决，以他的专业指不定能多找到几本电子版的魔法指南。

一个晚上的时间Gibbs亲自目睹了他们往Tony身上撒了无数的粉末和一点都不想追究成分的液体，还有那些能让所有咖啡失去效果的拉丁文，然而除了换来相同数量的喷嚏和大狗一身纠结住了的毛外什么奇迹也没发生。

而当摩萨德的联络官终于耗尽耐心用干脆睡一觉也许第二天早上醒来什么事都没有了这个提议解脱了全体后，Anthony DiNozzo自从在NCIS任职后首次被他的Boss“主动”“邀请”到这栋房子里过夜。

也许称不上“邀请”…？算了，现在谁还在意这个。

Gibbs把批萨丢到沙发前面的小茶几上，意大利辣香肠，腊肠，多加奶酪，盒子里逸出了Tony最爱的味道，然后大狗毛绒绒的肚皮里就传来闷闷的咕唧一声。

Gibbs低下头轻轻的笑，好吧，这就是Tony。

他在大狗身边坐下，Tony的毛摸起来手感真的不坏，当然，除了那些被各种颜色的液体粘在一起的部分。

“这不代表你可以随意弄脏我的沙发，”Gibbs说，“关于我房子的任何警告都仍然有效。”

大狗的鼻尖从两个靠垫里探出来，然后是委屈的眼睛，那是Tony的眼睛，几乎湿嗒嗒的看着Gibbs，后者拿了一块批萨递到他的鼻子前，大狗犹豫了一会然后张开嘴咬起来。

没人能适应这种吃东西的方法，严格意义上的人类，不管他是不是正以一只黄金犬的形态呈现，Gibbs有理由相信这是他没必要的耐心中保持的最小心的一次了，然而辣酱仍然为大狗的毛纠结起来做出了贡献，而奶酪则迷离的沾在鼻子尖上。

Tony眼神很无辜，几乎趋近于动物的本能，然后它试探的伸出猩红菲薄的舌头舔着，辣酱，奶酪，还有Gibbs的手指。

Gibbs感到自己的瞳孔收缩了一下，如果这场景换一种方式看起来会如何的色情，Tony过分专注的舔着Gibbs的手指，从指尖到指缝，划过粗糙的茧子，然后是掌心，让人心悸的麻痒，以及这过程超出了任何一种意义的漫长。

Gibbs几乎是用丢的把Tony扔到了浴缸里，大狗发出一声惨叫，害怕洗澡并不是因为症状终于上升到狂犬病阶段了，而是身体的突变让目测的水深失去了准头，看起来好像随便就能淹死他一样。

今天的惊吓已经够本了，好像攒了三十年份，一次开封。

温热的水流划过身体的感觉很舒服，Tony在最初的反抗结束后把下巴搭在浴缸的边缘，大狗的毛浸水后贴在皮肤上，样子看起来有些傻，他感到Gibbs的手指在水流下缓慢而沉稳的游走于他的全身，偶尔停住，去打散那些粘在一起的毛。

这事儿可有点不太妙，当Tony浑身堆满泡泡的时候，他已经开始相信这股每天都能在Gibbs身上闻到的香皂味几乎带着催情的成分了，他仰着脑袋，喉咙里发出一种满足而又痛苦的呜呜声，Tony忍不住想如果他现在不是这种蠢样子让这个画面看起来就像是某种宠物待遇，那事情的发展将会有意义的多。

或者，如果现在不是这种蠢样子，那么这一切就不会发生。

Tony耷拉着眼睛，酸涩的看着他的Boss。

Gibbs想起来些以前的事。

那时Kelly还活着，还有Shannon，他的小姑娘想要养一只大狗，就像所有典型的美国家庭一样，爸爸，妈妈，孩子，还有一只温顺的大型犬。

他们曾经帮忙照顾过邻居家的狗，那只可没这么笨，他们只用把食物放在它的食盆里，它自己就能解决晚餐，然后Kelly带着它出去散步。

他们会帮它洗澡，那时Kelly会趴在她爸爸的背上，可以玩水总是让小姑娘笑的很开心，Shannon会抱怨车库像被洪水卷过一样，父女俩也弄得浑身湿透…

Gibbs让自己停止这些回忆的片断，某处的伤口像裂开一样疼痛，他回过神，看见大狗正用Tony的眼神看着他。

Gibbs从不让自己表露出任何接近软弱的感情，他把自己圈在某个范围之内，而Tony则让自己守在这个范围的边沿，只为了能在Gibbs些微流露的时候接住它们。

Ziva的提议并不能让这件莫名其妙开始的事情莫名其妙的结束掉，反正谁也没指望，Tony在第三个早上从Gibbs的沙发上爬起来时，发现除了沾的到处是毛外仍然什么事也没发生。

于是他又倒了下去。

Gibbs亲自签发了Tony的长假单，这位年轻的探员并不像他所表现出来的那么惯于享受生活，除了兄弟会这辈子可能都不会过期的春假计划外，Tony积累假期的方式和Gibbs几乎如出一辙。  
Ducky为Tony做了一次全身检查，这位验尸官会这么做的原因完全是出于对Gibbs的信任和后者的坚持，而Palmer先生则作为另一方面的权威共同参与，并保证不会泄漏任何消息，不过这位验尸官助手在得知事情的经过后似乎除了装饰立刻就变得一点用处也没有了。

最终，年老的法医在经过对愚人节的来历和巫术魔法的发展相当详细的阐述后只能简洁的告诉Gibbs这是一只非常健康的狗。

唯一值得庆幸的也许是前后几天里没有发生任何NCIS案件，让人烦躁和困扰的只有无聊的案头工作和沙发上那只郁郁寡欢的狗。

Abby的研究已经从魔法阵的材质延伸到所有可能不可能在那个时段路过NCIS大楼的各路超自然生物，McGee找到一个不明所以的网站，至于Ziva，一旦用得到，无论什么时候摩萨德的联络官都是站在人情债食物链的顶层的。

然而事态的发展到目前为止仍然称不上有什么成效。

这几天Gibbs回到家的时间都很早，有几次离开NCIS大楼的时候天甚至还是亮的。他推开门，看见窝在沙发上的Tony支起头，然后飞快的从沙发上跳下来，小跑步的迎过来。Gibbs可以感到Tony比以前要更加的粘他，行为方式几乎都有点适应它现在的新形象了，要说以往还有点人与人之间的人际常识在里面，那现在就已经彻底沦陷为主人和宠物某些完全理所应当的感情关系之中，以及，无论任何一种定义下的更多的身体接触。

Gibbs不知道这算不算是某种契机，从这位热情的年轻探员在求职面试上对他笑开始，Gibbs就知道Tony的一切，所有的一切，事实上那天并不是一个严格意义上的面试，从来没有人能想象Gibbs坐在桌子后面，翻着一叠的资料却不是为了逼迫桌子后面某个已经汗流浃背的家伙招出来点什么。

那天Gibbs只是继续的我行我素，然后Tony带着他的笑脸跟上来，跟在他身后，到现在都没有离开。

而之后那一切的意义，Gibbs当然知道的意义，他也知道他们，他和Tony之间的那个距离永远都是Gibbs安全界定范围的那个半径，Gibbs知道，如果他不开口，Tony永远都不会自己迈进来。

Gibbs知道，他永远都不会开口。

Gibbs有过四次婚姻，三次离婚，名字的第二个b是指bastard，那可不是些什么愉快的分别，Gibbs承认自己在感情方面绝对不是擅长决断的那个，以及，在某些时候又总是决断的太过干脆。

Gibbs经历过失去，而对于Tony，他不知道失去这个词以任何一种方式再来上一次他还能不能在最后关头制止住自己扣动扳机。

但是现在，现在的Tony，随着时间的延续就好像某个失踪时间越长越没有生还几率的统计一样，Tony从来都不是个轻易放弃的人，大多数时候他的死缠烂打穷追不舍让就算还在黏糊糊菜鸟时期的McGee都不知道在心里默默的掀了几张桌了。

但是这次不一样。

就像总是在最后关头用那个让人想在他后脑勺上抽上一巴掌的笑容敷衍过所有心事的Tony，即便在这种情况下，大狗仍然在沙发上那个临时窝里窝外堆满了GMS，更不要说便携式DVD机里插着的灵犬莱西碟片，这场景让前来探望情况的麦小MIT深受打击，而Ziva则几乎毫不怀疑他是不是还挺享受现在这样子。

但是Gibbs知道，Tony在这张沙发上呆着的第三天，就在夜半的时候钻上了他的床，他甚至没有出一声征求Gibbs的同意，大狗的身体温度很高，柔软的贴着Gibbs的皮肤，源源不断的传递过来带着颤抖的高温。

他感觉得到Tony一点点的放弃，就像每次用低质量的玩笑把所有人惹毛继而忽略他一样，Tony在别人转身的时候脸上的表情Gibbs是知道的，他一直都知道。

而在这个不知道该怎么样描述的荒诞的事件里，那些踌躇的平衡被突然间措手不及的打破了，Gibbs觉得他和Tony的关系就像十字街头的交通灯突然失灵，所有的车辆都在那些划分的界限上呼啸而过。

只是在大狗住到这栋房子的第一天，就再没一如既往的睡地下室的Gibbs，完全不知道他和Tony究竟谁妥协的要更快一点。

Gibbs觉得他应该领养Tony，回到墨西哥，当然他最先做的应该是打印一份退休报告。

Abby试过了所有的方法，Ziva甚至透过她那深不见底的关系网找来了两个堪萨斯的兄弟，证明了没有任何灵异现象发生…除了Tony本身。然后那两个兄弟就离开了，去拯救世界，或者别的什么。

Gibbs给自己倒上今晚的第三杯威士忌，Tony正坐在Gibbs的脚边，用后爪对自己的脖子一阵猛瘙，看样子是对自己人生前后左右都感到沮丧之极。

然后大狗百无聊赖的把脑袋搭在桌子上，看着杯子里的褐色液体，他轻飘飘的看了一眼Gibbs，然后用鼻子戳了一下酒杯，探了进去，鼻尖先沾到酒精，他又立刻退了回来，还顺便打翻了杯子，最后他终于缩回到桌子的边缘，抬起眼看向Gibbs，一副即无辜又无害的样子。

Gibbs盯着他看了一会，完全没有生气，或者完全看不出来有没有生气，Tony的眼神变得无措，他想试着怎么把桌子上的残酒清理干净，甚至还伸出了舌头，然后一副被这个反应吓坏了的样子。

Gibbs冲大狗勾了勾手指，Tony来回看了看boss和桌子上还翻着的酒杯，犹豫了一会，才蹭了过去，Gibbs把大狗夹在自己的两腿间，抬着他的脑袋强迫他看进自己的眼睛。

然后他挑了挑Tony的下巴，对他露出一个Gibbs总是对Tony露出的那种微笑。

大狗的眼睛有些无措，继而变得湿嗒嗒的，Tony要是能说话接下来说的一定是“sorry boss”。

时间过得太久了，Tony知道自己早就放弃了，这让他烦躁，他不想这样，至少他不想Gibbs觉得他是这样，他们已经在这件事上无谓的耗费了太久，他怕有人说放弃，那么很快就不会再有人对此抱希望。他更害怕从此会离开Gibbs，他现在只是一只狗，NCIS也许会把他还给他的父母，当然不会告诉他们真相，他们会弄出来一份名叫特别探员Anthony DiNozzo遗物的政府单子…  
Tony试图做些什么来验证这种绝望，他害怕那些事会发生，又觉得一定会发生，一定就会在下一秒发生，Tony觉得他会被每一个下一秒吓死，如果这样，他还不如做点什么，干脆让Gibbs把他扔出房子。

但是Gibbs知道，Tony所有的一切，Gibbs一直都知道。

Tony愧疚的舔舔Gibbs的手，他太害怕了，他不该怀疑Gibbs，Gibbs从来都不会放弃他们任何一个人。

“接下来。”Gibbs满意的勾起嘴角，大狗乖乖的闭上眼，等着后脑勺上的那一下，先是不轻不重的一巴掌，然后在Tony睁开眼睛之前，他感到Gibbs的嘴唇压上了他的额头。

只很快的一下，Tony觉得现在布满他额头的毛让他错过了Gibbs嘴唇的触感，但他知道那是Gibbs的嘴唇，以及足够让他屏息屏到窒息。

“上来，Tony。”Gibbs说。

Tony只是微微的犹豫了一下，更像是在脑袋里想了太多然后又飞速的将那些可能统统划掉，他顺着Gibbs的膝盖爬上去，一直爬到Gibbs的肩膀，Gibbs温暖粗糙的手掌抚弄着他的背，Tony感到脊椎一阵阵的痉挛。

他试探性的伸出舌尖舔了一下Gibbs的耳朵，Gibbs手上的力量加重了一些，却并没有阻止，而Tony则不需要更多的鼓励。

“Tony，记住，没有我的同意任何人都无权放弃。包括你。”

大狗低低的吠了一声，他小心翼翼的用舌头碰触着他的Boss，即使只能这样碰触，在更多的试探之后他菲薄的舌头终于缠上了Gibbs的唇，好像某种迷雾散开了，他小心翼翼的，仔细的，几乎无法确信的描绘着，然后Gibbs感到身上一沉，他轻轻的笑起来。

Tony仍旧无知无觉的用舌尖舔噬着Gibbs嘴唇每一个细小的纹路，直到他勾画出一个上扬的弧度，才发觉自己正赤身裸体的坐在Gibbs怀里，没有黄金犬那身漂亮的毛，当然也没有衣服。  
“我要杀了McGee，还有Ziva。”Tony先是难以置信，但是很快平静下来，他盯着Gibbs的眼睛，过了一段时间才说。

“前提是你要打得过后者。”Gibbs挑了挑眉毛，“这就是你能说英语后要说的第一句话？”

“他们误导我，这就是发生一切的原因，我敢肯定。”

“关于愿望？”

“别提那个愿望了。”

Gibbs看着他，就那么看着他。

“算我求你，别提那个愿望了。”Tony哀求道，但很快败下阵来，“关于喂养，洗澡，散步和睡觉，我都说了别提这个愿望了。我们好像没有一起散过步？”

“我们没有。”Gibbs嗯哼出来一个上扬的尾音，然后他在Tony的后脑勺上抽了一巴掌。

“sorry，boss。”Tony缩了缩脖子，他看着Gibbs，意识到自己什么也没穿，忍不住就嘴巴发干。

Gibbs含义颇丰的挑了挑眉毛，盯着Tony，就在Tony快要坚持不住的时候，电话铃声很及时的救了他。Gibbs盯着Tony的眼睛，随手拿起电话听筒。

“Gibbs。”

“Gibbs，我知道了，我知道怎么回事了。”对面是Abby高了整整八度的音，“我试过了所有方法，都没有用，我就回到原点，想想问题是不是出在那本书上，结果我发现它缺失了两页，我会去揍Ivy的，好吧，刚好是许愿魔法的那两页，我不知道它怎么和后面的内容连上的，但显然我们开启了一个恶作剧魔法，我是说它也能实现人的愿望，不过是通过某种恶作剧一样的方法，所以那些之前的方法不管怎么做都没有用，所以解除这个魔法的方法就是…”

“吻。”Gibbs面无表情的在Abby前说出答案。

“你知道。”Abby难以相信的说，才想起用疑问的句式，她又说了一遍，“你知道？”

“晚安，Abby。”

电话的另一头，受挫的哥特女孩举着被挂断的电话，她转过身看着McGee，一字一句的说，  
“我真的，讨厌他这样。”

“吻？”Gibbs放下电话，Tony完全忘了自己在干嘛，他笑场般不可思议的重复了几遍这个单词，“她真的说是吻么，这就是她闷在她的第二实验室里找到的方法么，吻，当然是吻，干嘛不是吻，吻可以解决世界上所有的疑难杂症，可以唤醒沉睡的美人，可以把青蛙变成王子，等等，这桥段听起来可真耳熟，小女巫看的难道是盗版格林童话？”

“吻的确不能解决世上所有的疑难杂症，”Gibbs打断他，然后他凝视着Tony，“但是我知道它一项非常好的用处。”

“什么，Boss？”

“让你闭嘴。”


End file.
